Pointless Desperation
by Mara Anjiru
Summary: Alley runs through Silent Hill to escape the church members only to meet with the Red Devil. Songfic- House of 1000 Corpses


**Pointless Desperation**

House of 1000 Corpses by Rob Zombie

-------------------

Mara:Well, I have finally put up another story. I'm big into Silent Hill and House of 1000 Corpses was so f*cked up! I thought they fit well with together! ^_^ Enjoy!

P.S. I don't own any of this stuff. Except Alley, she is purely of my creation and is used in things like this, that way I don't have to needlessly attempt at recreating certain characters while mutilating their personalities along the way! That is why she's there. Meep!

-------------------

**"She got a corpse under her bed.  
She had her fun but now he's dead.  
Her momma said come feed desire.  
Her brother said hey, throw it on the fire.  
This is the house  
Come on in.  
This is the house  
Built on sin.  
This is the house  
Nobody lives.  
This is the house  
You get what you give yeah yeah."**

Alley stopped to gasp for breath, going over what she had just watched happen. The siren had gone off while some of those people from the church had been after her. They were dead now, being swarmed and eaten alive by creepers. Thick red veins entrapped some of the buildings and pulsated as if they were alive. Everything turned to blood and rust and monsters staggered into the streets with cries of agony at each step. All she had for defense was a slowly burning torch. Alley could hear them again, skittering closer, knowing she was there in the dark, smelling the fear on her as she looked desperately for somewhere safe. A loud scraping noise jump started Alley into running again. She knew what was coming for her. She knew she would die here.

**"I cut the flesh and make it bleed.  
Fresh skin is what I need.  
I let it dry out in the wood.  
And all your crying did no good, yeah.  
This is the house  
Come on in.  
This is the house  
Built on sin.  
This is the house  
Nobody lives.  
This is the house  
You get what you give yeah yeah."**

Alley could hear others close by. They spoke softly and this gave her some hope for finding safety in this hell. She kept one hand on the wall and the other held her light source out in front. Alley wished now that she had not come here out of curiosity. That she had not angered Christabella in such a way that had almost she almost met her death right then. "No, I'm not sorry for that." She hissed to herself. The scraping of the Great Knife had long since faded as Alley found a large wooden door. She forced it open, noticing it led out into the streets of Silent Hill. The voices she had heard belonged to more of the church members, who acknowledged Alley's presence, as she was the one they spoke of. One of the older men moved towards her and began to speak. No sooner than when he started was the man silenced by Pyramid Head's hold on his throat. He choked and cried out in protest while all Alley could do was watch, as the executioner made quick work of him, tearing off the man's skin as if it were nothing more than cheap fabric. How had he gotten out here so fast? He hadn't even made a sound. The man's stripped body was thrown to the side, living nerves causing the body to still convulse. Skin in hand, the monstrous creature turned his attention to Alley, moving forward towards her. No Great Knife. That's how he had made such a stealthy descent upon them.

**"Now you're lying on the floor.  
Yeah, you can't take anymore.  
The Devil's laughing in your face.  
Give me another taste, yeah.  
This is the house  
Come on in.  
This is the house  
Built on sin.  
This is the house  
Nobody lives.  
This is the house  
You get what you give yeah yeah."**

Alley stepped back, trying to locate the door she had come through for escape but her back and head met the pavement as she tripped over a large crack that allowed some of the cement to jut out. Blood seeped from a new wound on her head and she quickly brought herself to sit up, holding the area that was now in searing pain. There was a low, raspy laugh and Alley looked up in horror at the creature that stood over her. She saw a long, black, tentacle-like appendage slither out from under that blood splattered helmet and lick across her face, taking up the blood that had begun to run down from her head. Alley recoiled away from it, throwing her hand to her mouth in disgust. Then she heard the one thing she had expected to hear in this horrid place, but from the last person she ever thought would, no could, say it. The executioner leaned down, the pointed end of his fearsome helm inches from her face and whispered in a grating voice: "Nobody lives."

---------------------

Mara:Complete! So, what did you think? I actually had to restart it twice because I wasn't liking the way it came out. Thus, it turned out like this! I enjoyed making it so I hope people enjoyed reading it!


End file.
